Claustrophobic
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Logan and Carlos get trapped in Palm Wood's elevator. It shouldn't be a problem but it is because Logan is very claustrophobic. Can Carlos distract him enough to get his mind off of it?


**Claustrophobic**

Neither boys didn't know what happened. One minute they were riding the elevator up to their apartment when the elevator suddenly jerked to a stop and the lights dimmed.

Carlos and Logan blinked, still not sure what just happened. It was almost midnight and the two had been just getting back from their date together. They've been dating for almost 3 months now, Carlos being the one to step up to his game and asking out his 3 year crush. Logan couldn't have been happier when the Latino asked him out. He'd been crushing hard on the boy for awhile and was thinking about asking him out until Carlos cut to the chase.

Anyways, back in the jammed elevator, Logan's brain was starting to work and he was beginning to panic. He tried to calm down and not jump to conclusions but it was too late. See, the small boy has always been claustrophobic. Ever since he could remember, he'd always been terrified of being locked in small and tight places. Just the feeling of knowing that you were _stuck _in something struck a panic chord in him and he'd flip out.

Like he was now.

"Babe, quit pressing all the buttons." Carlos told Logan, watching the boy frantically jam all the buttons on the panel. The smart boy wasn't listening know. He was shaking and mumbling and whimpering through his parted lips.

"Oh god, g-god no no no!"

"Logan, calm down-" Carlos tried again and no. Logan would _not _calm down. He would not until he was out of this suffocating horrible place! He couldn't stand it. The walls felt like they were closing in on him and the air was getting hotter and he was beginning to pant and oh god, these doors needed to slide open now so he could breathe properly!

The brunette let out a loud sob and scream as he punched the buttons now, praying that it would make the elevator work. Smart Logan has left the building; he just wanted out now, dammit! He needed to be _out _right now! Oh god, he couldn't-

Strong arms wrapped around the boy's slim waist and pulled him away from the panel. Logan screamed and squirmed but that all stopped when his body was slammed into one of the elevator's wall. "Ugn..." he whimpered before staring wide eyes at his boyfriend.

Carlos was staring back at him, chocolate eyes warm. "Hey." he whispered, gently pushing some sweaty hair away from Logan's face. "It's okay, baby. We're going to be fine."

"B-b-b-but- me- can't stay here- claustrophobic!" the brunette stammered out and the Latino frowned.

"You are?" he asked quietly. Logan nodded and let out a weak sob. Carlos leaned forward and kissed under his eyes where several tear tracks were. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Logan shrugged. "D-didn't m-matter. Carlie, I'm terrified right now." big brown doe eyes stared up at Carlos who bit his lip.

"I can distract you if you want me t-"

"Yes!" Logan cried before bitting his lip shyly. "Please." he whispered and Carlos nodded with a sweet smile. Then he leaned forward and took his boyfriend's lips with his own and moved their mouths gently together.

"Anything for you, Logie." Carlos whispered quietly against those soft sweet lips against his. Logan wrapped his arms around the Latino's neck and pulled himself closer to him until there was no space between their chests.

Logan appreciated the gentle kissed he was receiving from his boyfriend but he needed more. Wanted it, but desperately needed it. He still felt like the walls were closing in on him and the air was hot as a day in July. He needed Carlos. Needed Carlos to distract him more. And he knew just what would do the trick.

"Carlos."

The way Logan said his name made the Latino pull away and stare into those gorgeous eyes. "Logan?"

"I want you." the boy whispered, looking up at his boyfriend's face. It was clear that Carlos knew what he meant but he looked unsure. Well, he needed to stop looking unsure because Logan knew what he wanted and that was Carlos, he needed Carlos. Now. Now or he'd have a panic attack take over him and start at the buttons again in a wild way.

"Please." Logan whimpered, giving little kisses to Carlos' face. "Need you now."

Carlos nodded a little unsure but still pulled a trembling Logan into him, kissing him softly. "Okay." he murmured against the other boy's soft lips. "Okay." resting his hands on Logan's slim hips, Carlos slowly began to roll up the pale boy's shirt until it was over his head. He tossed it on the floor before turning his attention back to his raven haired lover.

"God, you are beautiful." he said quietly, running his hands over the soft exposed chest in front of him. Logan smiled shyly, momentarily forgetting that he was trapped in an elevator.

"Thank you."

Carlos grasped his chin and kissed him again, the kiss a bit rougher and dirtier than the first one. The Latino shoved his tongue down Logan's throat making said boy moan and clutch tightly to his chest. Carlos pushed the boy back into the elevator's wall until they were both smooshed against it. Keeping his lips loccked against the younger's, Carlos began to trail his hands up and down the exposed skin until he brought them down to Logan's pants.

Undoing the buttons and unzipping the pants, Carlos quickly pulled them down until they pooled by Logan's feet. Pulling away from the kiss and resting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, Logan stepped out of them before smashing his mouth back to Carlos'. Said boy groaned approvingly, slipping his tongue back inside Logan's sweet cavern and licking up every sweet taste the boy had to offer. Then he pulled away, nipping at the raven's swollen bottom lip before moving back.

Carlos quickly threw off his clothes, keeping his lust filled eyes on Logan's as he did so. Quickly he was down to his underwear where a prominent outline shape of his dick stood out. Logan's mouth watered and he swallowed thickly. He knew how big the Latino was; he'd sucked him off several times but never had they gone all the way before. And knowing how huge Carlos was, well... it made his heart race to maximum speed. And made him extremely hard.

Carlos grinned cockily before advancing on Logan. "Looking at something you like, white boy?" he teased in a growly voice. Logan blushed making his boyfriend laugh. Carlos grabbed his arm and yanked him into his chest, strong hand gripping his chin gently, keeping it tilted up so their faces were inches away. Neither of them spoke, they just stared. Stared until Carlos leaned down and captured Logan's lips in a searing passionate kiss that left him breathless but aching for more.

The boy got it when he was suddenly scooped up into strong arms before finding himself on the floor on his back. Carlos was instantly on him, hot mouth exploring his pale sensitive neck while yanking down his underwear. Logan cried out as Carlos sank his teeth into his skin the same time his big warm hand wrapped around his throbbing dick and tugged. "Oh~!"

The Latino smiled against the heated neck he was abusing before giving Logan another tug, making him cry out again with ectasy. "Mmm, love the noises you make, baby." Carlos purred before letting the boy go. Logan whined but that quickly turned into a moan when Carlos rolled their erections together.

"Oh, fuck Carlos!" Logan whimpered and Carlos laughed, keeping his hips at a steady pace.

"Soon baby. Promise."

Logan threw his head back with a high pitched wail as Carlos kept rolling his dick over his. The strong hip thrusts the Latino was giving made Logan's smaller body move up and down which was kind of hot to Carlos. He groaned before leaning down and suckling Logan's bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue over it before going back to the nibbling.

"C-Carlos, I-I'm going to c-come!" Logan moaned. Then he let out a sob when Carlos paused everything good he was doing. "No!"

"Yes, baby. I don't want you to come yet." the Latino teased before slowly peeling his underwear off. Logan's doe eyes were large as they watched the older. Finally, _finally _Carlos' thick meat, all 9 and a half inches of it, came into view making Logan whimper. Carlos just smirked before taking Logan's underwear off too. Then he crawled up the boy's body and kissed him for a minute before pressing two fingers against the boy's lips.

The smart boy immediately parted his lips and sucked in the two fingers offered to him. Once they were nice and wet, Carlos pulled away completely and lowered the fingers to Logan's hole. "Babe, this is going to hurt a lot being your first time." Carlos started making Logan frown.

"Well thanks for that."

Carlos rolled his eyes at the sarcasm and continued. "I'm just warning you. Breathe okay? And relax as much as you can."

"I'll try." Logan said, looking suddenly nervous. This was his first time as Carlos said and he didn't feel so scared up until now. He knew he shouldn't be because this was Carlos but...

Logan suddenly felt a pair of lips on his own and he instantly began to kiss back. This kiss was sweet and gentle and made him feel calmer. "I know that you're scared right now but I'll make you feel so good, Logie." Carlos whispered sweetly against his mouth.

"Okay." Logan whispered back, nodding and he felt Carlos smile against his lips. He smiled back and closed his eyes when the Latino pulled away. Feeling a finger innocently press against his hole, Logan squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Relax babe..." Carlos said quietly before pushing the finger in. Huh. It was a weird feeling, Logan would admit that but it wasn't hurting. Just a bit foreign. "You good?" his boyfriend asked and he let out a sigh before nodding. "Kay, here comes the other one."

Logan didn't say anything even when he felt the second finger come join the first one. This one hurt a lot more but he forced himself to breathe and relax as much as he could. Carlos began to move the fingers inside him- okay, can we rewind for a second? Carlos, the boy who he's loved for such a long time, had his fingers inside him preparing to make love to him and god. Even if it would hurt, Logan was really happy that it was Carlos who'd be as one with him.

The fingers in him touched something that made him moan and see a flash of stars. Carlos smiled. "Found it." he said before touching Logan's prostate again and again until the boy under him was a writhing mess of pleasure. "Mmm, I think you're ready Logie." Carlos whispered and received a nod. Pulling his fingers out of his boyfriend's ass, the Latino spat in his hand and coated his dick up with his saliva before lining himself up with Logan's hole.

Before he could move forward, Logan reached up and touched his cheek gently, a sweet yet nervous smile on his lips. "I'm really happy that you're my first, Carlos." he said softly and Carlos' heart burst right there with happiness. He bent down and took Logan's lips with his.

"I love you." he whispered and Logan's eyes widened, never hearing those words come from his boyfriend's mouth until now. Seeing Logan in shock, Carlos took his chance and entered his body, not stopping until he was fully inside. Logan was already clenching on his dick, hot and tight, making him moan.

"Oh g-god, Carlos." the smart boy whimpered, tears in his eyes as he felt his boyfriend hot in his stomach. After a few minutes of silent whimpers and lots of holding back on Carlos' part, Logan finally said that it was okay to move.

And did Carlos move. He pulled his hips back before snapping them back, his dick hitting Logan's sweet spot dead on. The raven haired boy shrieked at that which only fueled Carlos to go faster. Logan had to finally close his eyes as the pleasure feel began to be too much for him. Carlos was huge and thick inside him, hitting his prostate over and over and over again. Bright lights danced across his closed eyelids and Logan moaned. He wasn't going to last long. He wasn't, especially since Carlos took his dick into his hand and began to pump him in time with the hard thrusts he was giving.

"OH FUCK!" the raven haired cursed, body trembling as his orgasm quickly took over his body. Rising up and arching hard into Carlos' body, Logan came with a loud cry, painting both his and Carlos' chest white. His spent body began to fall back onto the elevator's floor but Carlos snaked an arm around his waist and held him up. The Latino was still pounding into Logan's ass, but he was almost over the edge as well. When Logan's inner walls squeezed tight and hot, it had been the beginning of too much. Now Logan came again unexpectedly, squeezing even tighter than before making Carlos come hard into him, splattering his insides all white with his thick and heavy load.

The Latino let out a deep moan before falling forward onto his boyfriend. Logan's breath left his body when Carlos collapsed on him. "C-Carlie..." he groaned but didn't move him because he liked where Carlos was and he was too weak to push him off. Carlos just snuggled further into Logan, burying his face into the boy's sweet smelling neck.

"I love you." he whispered. "So so much."

Logan's eyes filled with tears and he hugged Carlos closer to him. "I love you too. So much, Carlos. So much." Carlos smiled tiredly before yawning and closing his eyes.

Logan realized that they were still in the elevator but for some reason he didn't seem to care. He still had to tell Carlos though. "Baby, we're still stuck."

"Kendall and James will handle it." he snuggled more into Logan before letting sleep take over him.

Logan huffed but closed his eyes as well. "Yeah... if James isn't fucking him somewhere." then he too was fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N **Okay. First Cargan one shot rated M... how'd I do? Hopefully it wasn't too suck-y. XD

-Jaya


End file.
